


HOUSE OF MEMORIES

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virgin Will Graham, WhiskyBottom Will, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Will contuvo el aliento mirando cómo se lo tragaba a medio masticar y casi cayó en trance a ver el movimiento de la garganta de Hannibal cuando el pajarillo se deslizaba por su esófago camino a su estómago. Ver tragar a Hannibal no debería de considerarse erótico pero lo fue y bueno... Ahora toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había dirigido al sur y su polla palpitaba contra su ropa y decidió que esa noche ellos dos  iban a resolver un par de cosas que tenían pendientes
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	HOUSE OF MEMORIES

**Author's Note:**

> En este fan fic he logrado mezclar dos de mi obsesiones: HANNIBAL Y PANIC AT THE DISCO y esta obra esta dedicada a mis niñas Brenda, que eres mi beta y sin ti todavia estaria escribiendo a los dh, a mi fiel Caro, que lleva un año mandandome iconos de pajaritos y Dsophie porque creo que sin sus revisiones y ánimos jamas lo habría terminado y sobre todo está dedicado a todos los fannibal obsesionados con el hannigram.  
> Ya sabeis. Este es mi diseño.  
> Eat The Rude.  
> Alessa Britson.
> 
> No tengo ni la menor idea de hablar lituano. Use el traductor de Google. Perdón si hay algún error.

_I think of you from time to time_

_More than I thought I would_

_You were just too kind_

_And I was too young to know_

_That's all that really matters_

_I was a fool_ _(1)_

Hacia horas que Jack se había ido, dejando el expediente sobre el Duende Dentudo y Will sabía perfectamente que esta noche el sueño no acudiría a él.

Molly era una forma suave contra su pecho y él se movió lentamente, sin despertarla hasta quedar sobre su espalda.

Will se frotó la cara, conteniendo un suspiro y miro el techo en la oscuridad, intentando dejar su prolífera mente en blanco pero las imágenes llenas de sangre y muerte que Crawford le había mostrado acudían a él en cada parpadeo. 

_If you are a lover, you should know_

_The loneliest moments become loner_

_The longer you stay in love_

_Unless you were alone_

_Memories turn into dreams and become taboo(2)_

Después de una hora, intentando dormirse, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su cómoda, abriendo el cajón donde guardaba sus camisetas y boxers para dormir y sin hacer ruido, deslizó su mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el papel en la oscuridad.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y cuando su mano agarro el sobre que allí había escondido y contuvo un grito que subía por su garganta. 

Will supo en ese momento lo que decía la carta sin siquiera abrirla pero aun así, la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus dedos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. 

Suspiró mientras vertía una considerable cantidad de whisky en un vaso y se sentó en la mecedora. Bebió y sintió que el líquido ambarino le quemaba la garganta y con manos temblorosas, abrió la misiva que Lecter le había mandado semanas atrás.

_"Querido Will:_

_Todos hemos encontrado una nueva vida, pero la antigua aún merodea en las sombras. Muy pronto, me temo que Jack Crawford llame a su puerta._

_Le recomiendo como amigo que no se eche atrás ante esa puerta. Todo está oscuro al otro lado y la locura le espera... "_

Will suspiro y terminó de leer la carta de Hannibal y tras observar el papel entre sus manos, lo echó al fuego.

"Joder, Hannibal... "

Suspiró Will bebiéndose su vaso de whisky de un solo trago mientras veía arder el papel entre las llamas anaranjadas... cerró los ojos, dejó que el péndulo se deslizara en su mente y esas mismas llamas lo trasportaron años atrás.... A unas llamas que ardían, con unos pájaros entre ellas.

Su palacio de la memoria, lo había llevado con Hannibal.

Lecter le explicaba en qué consistía el plato, pero Will había descartado de su cerebro los pensamientos racionales al ver entrar a Hannibal en el comedor con el llameante recipiente.

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta e inconscientemente se lamió los labios e intento enfocarse de nuevo en las palabras de Hannibal.

Tal y como su amigo le indicó, cogió con sus dedos uno de los pajaritos e hizo lo que Hannibal le había dicho. Se llevó el ortolan a la boca y lo masticó.

Con huesos y todo.

No fue para nada lo que él esperaba. Estaba jugoso, sus pequeños huesos parecían cartílagos, el sabor explotó en su boca y cerró los ojos, mientas masticaba y tragaba y tan solo los abrió para ver cómo Hannibal envolvía entre sus exuberantes labios otro de los ortolanes.

Will contuvo el aliento mirando cómo se lo tragaba a medio masticar y casi cayó en trance a ver el movimiento de la garganta de Hannibal cuando el pajarillo se deslizaba por su esófago camino a su estómago. Ver tragar a Hannibal no debería de considerarse erótico pero lo fue y bueno... Ahora toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había dirigido al sur y su polla palpitaba contra su ropa y decidió que esa noche ellos dos iban a resolver un par de cosas que tenían pendientes .

“¿Por qué me curó las manos?”._ Susurro Will en voz baja. La pregunta pareció sacar al psiquiatra de su ensoñación y posó sus ojos burdeos en Will, mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

“Porque era mi obligación, Will... Nadie deja que sus seres queridos sufran dolor sin hacerse cargo de ello.”

Respondió sin más olfateando ligeramente el aire del comedor y una media sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Will quería guerra y le daba igual como terminara. Vació de un solo trago su copa de vino y cuando fue a replicarle a su anfitrión, Hannibal negó con la cabeza y se levantó para recoger los platos.

“¿Te apetece una copa? Puedes esperarme en el estudio, Will, y responderé a todas tus preguntas.”. Susurró Hannibal sin dejar de sonreír y Will asintió como un autómata. Nada podía borrar la excitación que sentía y mientras Hannibal terminaba de recoger y arreglaba la cocina, él se dirigió al estudio y se sirvió una copa de whisky mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Y después de esa copa, vino otra...y luego otra. 

De repente hacía mucho calor.

Hannibal volvió al cabo de media hora sin corbata, con una copa de vino y con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas en torno a sus fuertes antebrazos y sonrió al ver a Will sentado con las piernas abiertas en uno de los sillones, con un vaso de whisky entre sus dedos.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentó en otro sofá frente a Will. Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en encender la lámpara y la única fuente de luz provenía de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

Will bebió su whisky de un trago e hizo girar el vaso entre sus dedos.

Al intentar hablar, ningún sonido salió de su garganta y carraspeó, intentando recuperar su voz.

"Doctor Lecter... Antes me ha dicho que su razón para curarme las manos fue que nadie dejaba que sus seres queridos sufrieran dolor... ¿Me tiene en más alta estima ahora que he matado, que cuando me drogó, me manipuló y me metió un tubo por la garganta para hacer que me tragara una de las orejas de Abigail?”

Preguntó Will mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Los dedos de Hannibal apretaron su copa de vino y se la llevo a los labios para beber un poco.

"Ambos nos hemos dañado mutuamente en el pasado, Will, pero permíteme decirte que en mi caso me dolió hacerlo ya que siempre te tuve en alto afecto. Eras mi amigo. Si hice lo que hice fue por qué te acercaste demasiado a la verdad y no quería verme privado ni de mi libertad ni de mi reputación, pero mi intención nunca fue herirte. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, cuando enviaste al señor Brown para hacer tu trabajo.”._ Dijo Hannibal mirando las cicatrices a lo largo de sus antebrazos.

Will soltó una carcajada y se levantó para servirse otro vaso de whisky, pero cuando iba a vaciar el licor, lo pensó mejor y con un movimiento rápido, agarró la botella por el cuello y la rompió contra la mesa, y girando con rapidez se paró frente a Lecter, acercando el filo punzante de los cristales rotos a su garganta.

"Quid pro quo, Doctor Lecter. Solo le devolví en cierta medida lo que usted me hizo…Me manipuló en su propio beneficio mientras yo estaba enfermo. Me encerró en un psiquiátrico, se atrevió a decirme que yo era su amigo y todo ello no fueron más que burdas mentiras y manipulaciones para salvarse el culo, así que joder, Doctor Lecter, no me diga que me tenía en gran alto afecto cuando lo único que hizo fue mandarme al infierno para revolcarse con Alana. Debería matarlo de una maldita vez y olvidarme de esto."._ Dijo Will situándose entre las piernas abiertas de Hannibal, que lo miraba sin pestañear. Will le quitó la copa y lanzó contra la chimenea, rompiéndola en pedazos y su vista se posó por primera vez en las cicatrices aún tiernas de los ante brazos de su psiquiatra. Esas cicatrices que eran su diseño.

"No te mandé al infierno para revolcarme con Alana, Will. Lo hice para que ella no se ‘revolcara ’contigo. No hubiera podido soportar que ella se metiera en tu cama. No creo que puedas entenderlo, pero hice lo que hice por mis propias razones”.-Dijo Hannibal con un suspiro. _ "Si vas a matarme, al menos tendré la dicha de que sean tus manos las que terminen conmigo. Mi última obra será tu creación y será gloriosa, por qué tú, mi querido amigo, eres glorioso."

Will vio toda la adoración y la rendición de Lecter hacia él en esos ojos burdeos que brillaban a la luz del fuego y no pudo soportarlo más. Tiro la botella rota al suelo y agarró con sus manos la cara de Hannibal.

"¿Sabes que eres un gilipollas condescendiente, Hannibal?”._ Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Hannibal pestañeo, un poco confuso.

Will sonrió y con torpeza se sentó sobre las piernas del psiquiatra y bajo un poco su cabeza mientras sus manos seguían acariciando los marcados pómulos del otro hombre.

"No voy a matarte, Hannibal. Tú me tenías en alta estima, y me dañaste, y yo lo único que quería era que me vieras… ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que todo lo que yo quiera y necesitaba era a ti? A ti, Hannibal.”

Hannibal abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Will negó sonriendo.

"Para ser tan listo, a veces eres un poco obtuso. Parece ser que te cuesta mucho darte cuenta de que lo que siempre he querido, y lo que siempre he querido era esto..."._ Will acercó más su cara a la de Hannibal y tras compartir tres alientos con él, sus labios semiabiertos se posaron sobre los del otro hombre. Fue un beso suave que quería decir mucho y cuando Will se alejó para mirarlo, vio lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su amigo y las atrapo con sus pulgares cuando amenazaron con caer.

“Ni se te ocurra llorar ahora, porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Nunca he hecho esto, pero está noche lo quiero todo. Quiero que me folles, Hannibal. Es algo que he estado esperando desde que te vi atendiendo a ese hombre en la ambulancia... Esa noche no debí dejarte ir "._ Dijo Will sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

Hannibal no dijo nada pero sus manos se aferraron a la cara de Will y empezó a besarlo con tal pasión que Will se sintió como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo. Cuando la lengua de Hannibal acarició la suya, Will gimió, perdiéndose en el sabor dulce del vino en la boca de su amante y cuando sus labios chuparon y mordisquearon los de Hannibal, un sonido ronco salió de la garganta del psiquiatra.

Las caderas de Will cobraron vida propia cuando las manos de Hannibal se aferraron a su culo, amasándolo, sus dientes atrapando su lengua y gruñó contra la boca abierta del psiquiatra.

Will seguía meciéndose al ritmo que Hannibal le marcaba, sintiendo como su dolorida erección se presionaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones y sobre la polla vestida de su amigo.

"Demasiada ropa...“.-Logro articular Will contra los labios de Lecter, sintiéndose casi mareado.

Las manos de Hannibal subieron por sus nalgas hasta su espalda y con un movimiento rápido, las posicionó al frente de la camisa de Will y tiro con fuerza. Todos los botones saltaron y Hannibal sonrió mirando y acariciando el amplio pecho de Will.

"Oh, joder....Hannibal.”.- Suspiro Will aún a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de su amante. Casi con desesperación, desabrochó la camisa de Hannibal y se mordió el labio al ver el maravilloso vello que cubría los pectorales de Hannibal y bajaba hacia abajo en una línea fina, perdiéndose bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

Hundió sus dedos allí mientras las manos de Hannibal seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiendo y mordiendo cada vez que su boca podía deslizarse por cualquier pedazo de piel que tuviera a su alcance.

Will lucho para desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones de su amante y se lamió los labios al liberar por fin la erección de su amante. Había visto el suficiente porno para asegurar que la polla de Hannibal era más grande que la media y gimió cuando la rodeo con los dedos de una mano mientras hundía los de la otra entre el pelo de Hannibal. Era tan suave como había imaginado.

Sentía como la lengua de Hannibal lo acariciaba y sus labios lo besaban y sus ojos giraron en blanco cuando Hannibal libero por fin la erección de Will, roja en la punta y goteando y la envolvió en su mano.

"Will... Creo que deberíamos subir a mí habitación. Allí estaremos más cómodos.”._ Jadeo Hannibal con voz ronca para volver después a los labios de Will y chuparlos con lujuria.

Will asintió y ambos se levantaron, mientras iniciaban un accidentado camino de tropiezos, gemidos y risas, mientras subían las escaleras y se iban despojando mutuamente de la ropa que les quedaba. Cuando lograron llegar a la habitación de Hannibal, estaban desnudos y a Will casi le dio un infarto pensando que había alguien allí, pero solo era una antigua armadura samurái.

“Creo que luego deberías explicarme que cojo…¡¡¡¡Dios, Hannibal!!!”.-Will grito cuando Lecter lo estampó contra la pared y le dio la vuelta con facilidad para poder presionar su cuerpo contra su espalda.

“Shhhhh…. Tyla, mano mylimoji... Tau patiks (3)”.-Dijo Hannibal separándose del cuerpo de Will y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Will miro hacia atrás con curiosidad y jadeo, clavando sus dedos contra la pared, cuando sintió como su amante separaba sus nalgas con sus manos y lamía una franja ancha y húmeda contra su apretada entrada.

“Joder….No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me acabas de decir, pero si… si, por favor.”.- Lloró con el aliento entrecortado cuando la lengua de Hannibal se hundió en su entrada.

Hannibal no pudo evitar reírse al oír la desesperación de Will en su voz, y las vibraciones de su risa contra su entrada no hicieron más que aumentar su excitación.

Hannibal alternaba su legua y sus labios y Will empezó a hiperventilar, mientras clavaba sus dedos en la pared.

"Ha...nnibal... Por favor... Por favor."._ No sabía exactamente por qué suplicaba y tampoco podía decidir si quería empujar más contra esa lengua húmeda, o huir de ella.

Hannibal lo estaba devorando, en un sentido literal y el profesor estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Uno de los grandes dedos de su amante tanteo su borde y cuando se deslizó en su interior, gimió antes la extraña sensación, sintiendo que las piernas iban a fallarle. Hannibal se separó y acarició con sus grandes manos los muslos de Will y sus nalgas, donde le dio un pequeño mordisco.

“Sssshhhhhh mylėjo (4) Eres delicioso, pero no voy a follarte contra la pared como una bestia. Ven….”.- Dijo Hannibal con la voz ronca por el deseo. Poniéndose de pie, presionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Will y mordisqueo su cuello y sus hombros. Luego se separó y entrelazando sus dedos con los del empático, lo llevo a la cama.

El profesor se dejó caer sobre la maravillosa colcha de seda azul y Hannibal cayó sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo.

“No sabes el tiempo que he esperado por esto, Hannibal… Te deseaba….Te deseo… Y te desearé siempre.”.-Gimió Will tirando de él para que sus pollas se frotaran y un jadeo salió de su garganta. Hannibal no pudo contestar porque sabía que si hablaba, su voz se rompería y se echaría a llorar, por lo que decidió mostrarle a su Will, todo lo que sentía sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Beso y acarició cada una de las cicatrices del cuerpo de Will y no dejó un pedazo de piel sin lamer o morder, mientras el otro hombre se retorcía de placer sobre la cama, pidiendo más.

Hannibal bajo sus labios por el fino camino de vello que conducía a la maravillosa erección de Will y cuando llegó, deposito un dulce beso en el glande, para después meterse su polla entera en la boca. Las manos de Will instintivamente se enredaron en los finos mechones dorados y plateados del pelo de Hannibal y empujó con sus caderas más profundo, follándose la boca de la que se había enamorado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Cuando estaba casi a punto de correrse, Hannibal dejó su polla con una sensual succión y Will se incorporó de golpe.

“¿Hice algo mal?”.- Preguntó confuso, levantándose sobre sus brazos y Hannibal sonrió apoyándose sobre sus manos y mirándolo como si él fuera lo más hermoso que el psiquiatra había visto en su vida.

“No, mano meilė (5)…. Todo lo contrario…Me has pedido que te folle, y eso haré pero necesito alcanzar el lubricante. “

Will se ruborizo al escuchar una palabra tan vulgar pero a la vez tan sexy salir de los labios de su amante y dejó que Hannibal se levantara. Parecía un dios del Olimpo, con su cuerpo perfecto y su piel dorada y Will contuvo el aliento cuando el psiquiatra alcanzo la botella de lubricante y unos condones.

Will se lamio los labios al ver la erección de su amante y sin poder contenerse, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

“¿Puedo chuparte?”.- Preguntó y Hannibal se dio cuenta de que la vergüenza había vuelto a él y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y torcidos, y extendió sus dedos para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Will.

“Por supuesto, mano meilė, pero insito en que estaremos mejor en a cama. “.- Will asintio y se arrodillo en la cama, esperando casi como si fuera un pequeño cachorro y Hannibal la bestia que iba a devorarlo.

Hannibal se puso de rodillas frente a él y se acarició a si mismo mientras miraba esos preciosos ojos azules y sintió que su corazón podia explotar de la felicidad al ver como su Will lo miraba con el mismo deseo que él habia contenido desde el momento en que lo conocío, hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Will se acercó a él y posó sus manos en sus anchos hombros y sonrió, inclinandose para capturar esos labios tan perfectos entre los suyos. La lengua de Hannibal acarició sus dientes y gimió contra su aliento, y él se separó sonriendo.

“¿Está intentando despistarme, Doctor Lecter?“ .- Rio Will bajando sus besos por la mandibula y la garganta de Hannibal, mordiendo y chupando y Hannibal negó con la cabeza.

“Si, mano meilė, porque si tus labios rozan siquiera mi miembro, mucho me temo que ambos quedaremos muy insatisfechos, y yo además muy avergonzado, por que no creo que pudiera soportarlo.“.- Will soltó una carcajada y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hannnibal y se dejó caer hacia atras, llevando a su doctor con él. “Está bien... Por esta vez podre soportar no chuparte la polla, pero la noche es joven aun... Dame tiempo y yo te dare alas.“

“Ya me das alas, Will. Lo has echo desde que tus labios se han posado sobre los mios. Te he dicho que te tengo en muy alta estima. Más de lo que jamas he tenido a nadie.“.- Empezó a besar de nuevo a Will y sin perder mas tiempo, abrió el lubricante y echo una buena cantidad en sus dedos. Will abrió las piernas y Hannibal deslizo uno de sus dedos mojados en su entrada y Will cerro los ojos, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación. Sus caderas no tardaron en moverse al compas de ese dedo y trago saliva, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Hannibal.

“Más....por favor.“ .- Susurro cayendo bajo el hechizo de esos preciosos ojos burdeos que lo miraban casi con reverencia y Hannibal sonrió deslizando un segundo dedo en esa gruta calida que lo acogia. El aliento de Will se atascó en su garganta y empezó a jadear cuando Hannibal cambio su ritmo, haciendo tijera y girando sus dedos en su interior como si buscara algo y sonrio satisfecho cuando encontró la pequeña protuberancia.

“¡¡¡¡¡¡Joder, Hannibal!!!! ¡¡¡¡Si, si... Ahi, justo ahi!!! Oh, dios.... Dios.... Más, por favor....por favor.“.- Grito Will cuando Hannibal encontró su próstata con sus dedos. Se sentía como si fuera a morirse y luego volviera a resucitar, ahogandose en el deseo. Hannibal deslizo su tercer dedo en su interior y Will perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Una gran mancha de liquido preseminal mojaba su estómago y estaba a punto de volverse loco. “Por favor....Hannibal...Te necesito....“ .- Lloriqueó Will aferrandose con fuerza a las sabanas, mientras se retorcia buscando el empuje perfecto para esos dedos. Hannibal se retiró y beso su rodilla, mientras intentaba alcanzar el preservativo de encima de la mesita de noche y Will nego con su cabeza.

“No, Hannibal. No te lo pongas. No quiero nada entre tú y yo esta noche. No habra más secretos, ni mentiras entre nosotros. Sólo tú y yo, piel con piel.“ .- Jadeo Will y Hannibal asintió y en su lugar alcanzó el lubriante. Tras untar su polla con el líquido resbaladizo se puso de rodillas entre las piernas pálidas de su amante, beso su rodilla con adoración y se guió a si mismo hacia ese borde estirado e hinchado. Tuvo que tomar todo su auto control no empujar de golpe y apreto los dientes sintiendo como el anillo de musculos se rompia y cedia ante él. El sonido que salio de la garganta de Will fue lo mas erótico que Hannibal habia oido en toda su vida y cuando esos muslos palidos apretaron sus caderas y sintio las palmas de las manos de su empático en sus flancos, empujó un poco más. Will no podia respirar, se sentia lleno y se arqueó, empujándose más hacia su amante y cuando Hannibal toco fondo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no hicieron falta mas palabras. Ahora eran uno. Tras quedarse quieto unos instantes, Hannibal empezó a moverse despacio, arrancando gemidos de Will que sonaban en sus oidos como la más bella sinfonia jamas escrita.

“Aš myliu tave mano meilė aš tave labai myliu (6)“._Susurro Hannibal empezando a moverse con más fuerza y Will sacudió la cabeza sobre las sabanas,casi enloquecido por el placer y el suave dolor. Apoyó con fuerza sus pies en las sabanas y sus manos se aferraron con desesperacion a los anterazos de Hannibal, dejando marcas de dedos allí..- “No te entiendo Hannibal... Pero joder, no pares... oh, dios... ¿Por que coño hemos perdido tanto tiempo? Podriamos haber estado follando durante casi un año.“ ._Hannibal sonrió mirandolo embelesado. Su Will era una fuerza de la naturaleza, un amante entregado y lo daría todo por él sin pensarlo siquiera. Fue casi una revelación darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Will Graham.

“No me traiciones, Will, por favor no lo hagas... mano mielasis (7)... No podria soportarlo.“.- Gimió Hannibal empujando cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que Will tuvo que agarrarse co fuerza a los barrotes de la cama para evitar chocar con ellos. Con cada uno de esos empujes brutales, la polla de Hannibal rozaba su próstata y él estaba a punto de romperse. Estaba seguro que con una o dos sacudidas de su mano a su polla, se correría como jamás habia logrado correrse con nadie, y se preguntó si eso se debia al amor que sentia por Hannibal.

“Will...Oh Will... mylėjo (8)... Voy a... “.- Hannibal iba a retirarse y Will lo apretó con mas fuerza con sus muslos y se aferró a su cuerpo, tirando de Hannibal para poder besarle y para poder sentir el roce de su vello en su pecho. La fricción de su polla entre sus cuerpos era el cielo. 

“No te salgas, por favor...No te salgas“.- Lloró Will y cuando sintió como las caderas de Hannibal tartamudeaban y algo caliente lo inundaba, él mismo se corrio entre gritos. Hannibal cayo sobre su cuerpo agotado y miro a Will con una expresion que no le habia visto nunca. -“ Aš tave myliu, Wil (9) “.- Will sonrió, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le habia dicho, excepto su nomre y tras apartarle los mechones sudados que le caian sobre la cara a Hannibal depositó un dulce beso en sus labios..- “Me gustaria quedarme aqui para siempre... Huir de Jack, y dejarlo todo. Me iria contigo, Hannibal.“ .- Susurró Will con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y tras notar como la polla de Hannibal se ablandaba y salia de su interior se mordió los labios. El psiquiatra se acurrucó a su lado y Will apoyó su cabeza en esa maravillosa almohada de vello del amplio pecho de su amante.

“Me gustaría eso, siempre que pudiera despertarme a tu lado.“ .- Dijo Hannibal acariciando el lio de semen que Will tenía sobre su estomago y se llevó sus dedos a los labios para probarlo. Sabia que serías perfecto, Will....“.- Will apartó sus dedos y sus labios se juntaron, Will saboreó el beso en su palacio de la memoria .

Cuando el pendulo se deslizo de nuevo, estaba de vuelta en su hogar... Al final todo habia salido mal para él y para Hannibal, pero aun pensaba en el.

Ningun sufrimiento o dolor que se hubieran infrigido mutuamente podia borrar eso. Amaba a Hannibal. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y supo lo que tenia que hacer.

Esa noche no regresó a la cama con Molly. Se acurruco en el sofá, envuelto con una manta, con Winston a su lado y sonrió con melancolia. Iba a estar con Hannibal de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, parecia que la taza no se habia roto del todo.

_I think of you from time to time_

_More than I thought I would_

_You were just too kind_

_And I was too young to know_

_That's all that really matters_

_I was a fool(10)_

A la mañana siguiente, cogio su coche y el informe que Jack le habia llevado y se presento en la oficina de quien habia sido su jefe y amigo durante tantos años.

“Tengo que ver a Hannibal“.- Dijo Will mirando a Jack fijamente. Iba a arreglar las cosas, y esta vez se iría con Hannibal. Con su otra mitad. No servía de nada seguir lamentandose. Ese era su diseño.

**_FIN_**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> (1) Pienso en ti de vez en cuando  
> Más de lo que pensaba que haría  
> Eras demasiado amable  
> Y yo era demasiado joven para saber  
> Eso es todo lo que realmente importa  
> Fui un tonto.  
> (2) Si eres un amante, debes saber  
> Los momentos más solitarios se vuelven solitarios  
> Cuanto más te quedes enamorado  
> A menos que estuvieras solo  
> Los recuerdos se convierten en sueños y se convierten en tabú.
> 
> (3) "Shhhhh ... Silencio, mi amada ... te gustará  
> (4) Sssshhhhhh amado  
> (5) mi amor  
> (6) Te amo mi amor, te amo mucho  
> (7) Querido  
> (8) amado  
> (9) Te amo wil  
> (10) Pienso en ti de vez en cuando  
> Más de lo que pensaba que haría  
> Eras demasiado amable  
> Y yo era demasiado joven para saber  
> Eso es todo lo que realmente importa, Fui un tonto.


End file.
